


I Don't Deserve This

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Dad!Grayson [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Cockblocking, Cuddling, M/M, One Word Prompts, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Damian is really making Jason rethink his choices.





	I Don't Deserve This

Jason wasn’t really sure why he was being punished like this. Sure, he wasn’t exactly the nicest of people. And yeah, he’s killed before. Did that really warrant his current predicament? Because he may not be a saint, but he sure as hell didn’t deserve this unsettling situation that almost made him regret everything.

Everything started out fine, actually. That should have been the first sign, nothing ever goes too well for him. He had finally worked up the courage to ask his longtime crush, Dick Grayson, out. He got a yes in response, making him all happy inside. On their first date, it had taken a whole twenty minutes before Damian crashed it. That was the second sign.

Flash forward to a few months of dating later, and the demon brat is still a constant in Jason’s relationship. The kid seemed to keep an eye on him anytime he and Dick were together. Needless to say, their sex life was practically nonexistent and Jason was reaching his breaking point. Dick was amused by the whole thing, even going as far as calling it ‘cute’. It was anything but cute.

Eventually, they got some private time together after the brat was put to bed. He was finally getting some action, making out with his hot as hell boyfriend. Getting handsy, tugging at clothes, desperate to feel every inch of each other. Just as they were about to get to the really good stuff, a demanding knock on the bedroom door interrupted them. Jason sighed heavily as Dick jumped out of bed and ushered the bane of Jason’s existence in.

That's how he ended up in this position. Laying in Dick’s bed, fully clothed, watching Damian get coddled. It was almost amazing to see how quickly Damian could go from the little shit everyone knew him to be, to whatever the hell Dick saw in the kid. He really did get to see a side of the demon that nobody else will ever know about. No matter how it would play out, Jason would come second in this situation. Damian was possessive over his guardian, like a tiny guard dog. However, Dick was just as possessive over his little demon ward.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/littlewonderlandgirl)


End file.
